


We are going to get out of here. Together. I promise.

by HedaBeka



Series: I-mthebadguy's Drabbles [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Drabble request on tumblr, F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaBeka/pseuds/HedaBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy & Katherine[OC], best friends from the Ark, have been captured by the grounders and tortured. But they intend to survive, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are going to get out of here. Together. I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> [myobsessivebehavior](http://myobsessivebehavior.tumblr.com/) from tumblr requested: "i read your story about john murphys torture and i loved it will you pretty pretty please write me an AU where im with murphy in the grounder camp being tortured. your really great at writing and id love it if you could do that thank you ~Katherine"  
>  Here you go, sweetie :)

Murphy could hear water dripping from somewhere close by, but the pain searing through his limbs was too intense to move towards the quiet plopping sound. A groan echoed through the cave and this time Murphy pushed through the pain to sit up against the wall. His bloody hands scrabbled across the wet ground as he blinked the blood from his eyes to stare at the bloody girl huddled near his feet. Katherine. She had followed him in his banishment, unable to leave behind her old friend from the Ark. And now she was unconscious in a pool of her own blood. And it was his fault. A sob croaked it's way out of his throat as he crawled the few feet to her side. His chains just barely allowed him to grasp at her arm, to tug her to the end of her own chains so that he could cradle her against his chest. Tears dripped down his cheeks and wetted her already wet, with blood, hair. If he hadn't known she had long brunette hair, he might of mistaken her for a red head in that moment. The thought sent an ache into his belly as he buried his face into her collar bone, ignoring the blood that lie there.

"I'm so sorry, Kat." His words were muffled by her hair as he rocked her gently against his chest. He couldn't lose her. Katherine was all he had left now in this glum world of blood and pain. Not even Mbege had stuck at his side in his banishment from The 100. A grunt echoed up his throat as he shook the image of the man from his mind. He had to focus now if they wanted to survive this. And they would. They had to. Murphy lowered his eyes to the peaceful look on the blood streaked face of his first crush. In this moment, she didn't look like how she had an hour ago. The fear had dissipated and her mouth was no longer pinched shut. A sad smile pulled at his lips as he brushed his thumb across her cheek. She hadn't screamed once - she was too stubborn. His laugh caught in his throat and fell off of his lips in a mangled sob as he hunched forward and clung tighter to Katherine.

He wasn't sure how long he remained there but eventually he was just sitting there, cradling her sleeping form as he stared quietly at the door. It wouldn't be long before they returned. It wouldn't be long before they were screwing their faces up against the pain, bearing their teeth to hold in the answers they asked for. They were banished from their home, but they wouldn't let them be slaughtered. They may have abandoned them, but The 100 was still their family. It was broken, and distorted, and it glowed with hatred but it was family once. The soft touch of lips to his collar bone woke him from his thoughts and drew Murphy's gaze down towards Katherine. A groan was playing at her lips, and their close position had her mouth moving over his exposed skin with each distorted gasp of pain. Katherine hadn't even opened her eyes before a sob wrecked her body and drew her closer to his chest.

"Sh, sh, Katherine, I'm still here." Murphy squeezed her softly, pulling her stark against him and lifting his hand to run it across her blood-matted hair in what he hoped was a soothing touch.

"B-but we are still here, John. We're- We're still here." The sob intensified as Katherine spoke and by the end of her words, Murphy was clinging tightly to her. 

"I know, I know, but we'll be okay. Okay? We are going to get out of here." Murphy tightened his hold on her arm and looked down at her, meeting her watery gaze with his own, "Together."

"Together?" Katherine's voice was a whimper, broken and shattered but holding a tinge of hope.

"Together." Murphy confirmed softly, ignoring the loud clamber from the door smacking against the cave wall. He whispered it against the shell of her ear, "Together," as the two grounders entered and strode their way. Katherine gulped it against his jaw, "together," as she spotted one of the grounders playing with a sliced rope with ends that shimmered in metal - a whip. Murphy moved his head back slightly so he could press a soft kiss to her forehead, "I promise." 

-

"We are going to get out of here." Katherine choked out as Murphy's shaking hand slid across her torn back a day later. Murphy nodded slowly, lips quirking upward slightly as he mouthed the word 'yes' back to her. He laid his hand across her cheek and drew her in close for a quick kiss before pulling back to smile down at her. 

"Together. I promised." Murphy whispered happily as he pulled her to her feet and they hobbled towards the open doorway. It could be a trap, the door might of been left open on purpose, but they didn't care. They were leaving, together. And together they could face whatever hell was coming their way.


End file.
